


Kageyama and Hinata's fluffy adventures

by A_New_Kind_Of_Crazy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I'm Sorry, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scary Movies, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_New_Kind_Of_Crazy/pseuds/A_New_Kind_Of_Crazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An all you can eat buffet of Kagehina fluff!<br/>1. Fireside (Kind of)<br/>2. I'm Not Scared<br/>~More to come~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fireside (Kind of)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my dudes! This is the first in my series of Kagehina one shots. First off is a school camping trip! These boys are so fun to write! Also I'm always open to suggestion for stories so don't be shy, give me your suggestions! Now enjoy!

“Kageyama!” I yell to him while running at full speed. He’s waiting by the busses with all the other kids in our class. At the sound of my voice he looks around trying to find me. When his eyes finally stop on me he frowns. I skid to a stop in front of him and try to catch my breath. “You’re late,” Kageyama scolds, “We almost left without you.”  
“I just couldn’t decide what to bring with me so…” I explain.  
“That doesn’t matter,” he frowns even more.  
At the front of the group, our homeroom teacher claps. Everyone turns to listen. He clears his throat, “Now that everyone has arrived, I’m going to announce the groups!” Murmurs move through the crowd. Mr. Hamada tries to talk over the students, “Group 1…” He reads through the list of groups and I start to bounce anxiously. I really hope I get a good group, I’m not the best at camping stuff. Kageyama stands next to me, looking bored. I bet he’s not very outdoorsy either.   
“Hinata Shoyou,” My head snaps up at the sound of my name, “and Kageyama Tobio.”   
My stomach drops. I can feel him glaring at me without even looking. Everyone around us is either celebrating, but we don’t say anything. This is not going to go well for me.  
The crowd starts to move toward the busses. I get pushed out of the way and almost fall down. Someone grabs my arm. It’s Kageyama. “Let’s go dumbass” he pulls me in the direction of our buss.   
“Uh, do you think we’ll have to cook our own food?” I ask him  
He shrugs, “Probably. We’re going camping, not staying at some fancy hotel.”  
“I guess you’re right.” All the other students have settled into their seats, so it’s just us standing in the middle of the aisle. I hear snickers from the kids around us. That’s when I notice that Kageyama is still holding onto my wrist. I shove him toward the back of the bus and he yells at me. I snap back at him, “What was I supposed to do? You were just standing there like an idiot!”   
“So I’m the idiot?” he pushes my shoulder and I bump into the window.  
“Hey don’t push me!”  
“You two!” Mr. Hamada shouts at us from the front of the bus, “Settle down!”  
We both mutter an apology. All the girls around us start whispering and giggling. My cheeks turn bright red and I stare at the floor. Kageyama doesn’t seem to notice them. We both sit awkwardly quiet for awhile. “Hey Kageyama,” I turn to him. No response. “Hey,” I poke his cheek. He scrunches up his nose and to my surprise he doesn’t yell at me. That’s when I notice he’s sleeping. How is he tired? I don’t think I could sleep even if I tried. With nothing else to do I stare out the window.   
I can’t remember the last time I went camping. Me and my family always go out and do stuff together but camping hasn’t been on the top of our priority list. I sigh and turn to Kageyama. I wonder if he’s been camping before. Well even if I asked he probably wouldn’t tell me anyway. He really doesn’t talk about stuff he does outside of school. The only stuff I hear from him is volleyball and how stupid I am. Just as I start to get mad at him he says my name. “Yeah?” I ask.  
“There’s something I need to ask you,” he stares at me.  
“What is it?”  
“Did you bring any snacks? I forgot mine.”  
“What do you mean you forgot? You never forget food!”  
“Whatever just give me some of yours.”   
“No! It’s mine!”  
“C’mon!”  
“NO!”  
He then lunges for not me but my bag. Crap! All my food is in there. Kageyama starts to search through it as I try to pull it back from him. “Give it back! I’ll give you some if you just give it back!” I beg. I fall backwards bag in hand. Yes! Kageyama holds out his hand and I reluctantly give him a box of pocky. Without even thanking me he rips into it. “Hey! That’s my only box! I want some too!” I try to reach the box but his arms are too long.   
“Fine. Just get off me!” He pushes me back into my seat. Kageyama holds the box out to me and lets me take a few sticks. He keeps the rest to himself.   
After a bit more driving we finally make it to the campsite. It’s surrounded by tall trees and the air is super fresh. Once everyone is off the bus Mr. Hamada tells us that we’re going on a hike. Two groups are combined and given one map and compass and have to find a hidden flag in the woods.   
Our team is made up of me, Kageyama, and three girls. They make us take the map and compass tell us that we have to find the flag. They’re just gonna follow where ever we go. Kageyama stares at the map. He frowns, “I don’t know how to read this.”  
I grab it from his hand and look over it, “I think we have to go that way.” I trace over one of the paths on the map.   
“That can’t be right,” Kageyama snatches it back, “We have to go this way.”  
“I thought you said you couldn’t read it!” I say.  
“I can read it better than you can dumbass!”  
“Give me that!” I reach for the map but he holds it above his head. He smirks down at me. I try to jump up and grab it but he keeps it out of my reach. Everytime I miss it he laughs at me. This goes on for a few minutes until one of the girls takes the map from Kageyama. She scowls at us, “You’re both dumb! It says where to go right here.” Her long fingernail points out a highlighted path leading to the flag. All three of the girls laugh at us and start walking. Me and Kageyama follow behind them.   
By the time we make it to the flag we’re all drenched in sweat. When we get there Mr.Hamada is waiting for us. “Now that you’re all here,” he smiles, “I can give you your prize for finding the flag.” He waves for everyone to follow him. After a short walk a large pond comes into view. Cheers fill the air and Mr.Hamada points to the changing sheds. All of the students run and change. While everyone is changing the teachers set out lunch for everyone.  
I cannonball into the lake, splashing all the people sitting around me. When I come back up I look around for Kageyama. He is sitting on an innertube with his eyes closed. All of a sudden I get an idea. As quietly as I can I swim over to him. I wait until he isn’t looking and then grab his foot. He shrieks in surprise as I pull him into the water. Underwater he flaps his arms trying to get up to the surface. I laugh and fall back into the water. “Hinata!” he yells when he resurfaces. Everyone around us “ooooohs” and I know I’m in trouble. Kageyama splashes me and then swims up to me. He grabs around my stomach, pulling me under. As hard as I try I can’t get loose. We float back up and I manage to squirm free. I swim as far as I can away from him when he comes up for air. He looks around but doesn’t see me.   
Just as I thought I was safe one of the other students points me out to him. Kageyama jumps at me grabbing my shoulders. Suddenly we hear a loud whistle, “Alright everyone time to dry off! We need to start setting up tents and starting our fires.” All the students groan, I want to stay longer too. Kageyama lets go of me and wades his way out of the water. I run after him and we head to the changing rooms. Everyone gathers in a large clearing in the woods to get their supplies. Next to me Kageyama runs a hand through his wet hair and sighs. Mr. Hamada starts handing out backpacks to all the groups. We get ours last.   
Mr. Hamada dismisses us to our individual campsites. Me and Kageyama get a spot near the lake. I dump the contents of the backpack onto the ground near the fire pit. We have a tent, 2 sleeping bags, a lantern, matches, instant noodles, a jug of water, and chopsticks. Kageyama starts to gather sticks and leaves to use as kindling for the fire. There is a pot rack over the fire pit so we can boil the water. When he comes back, Kageyama grabs the matches off of the ground. “Don’t set yourself on fire,” I tease. He clicks his tongue at me and strikes the match on the side of the box. Kageyama lights a small stick on fire then throws it into the fire pit. At first nothing happens but as he keeps adding the kindling the flame gets bigger and bigger. Soon we have a roaring fire. “We did it!” I shout.  
“I did it,” Kageyama corrects me.  
“Whatever,” I move the pot over the fire and pour the water in. We decide to put up the the tent while we wait for the water to boil. I kick any rocks and sticks out of the spot for the tent. Kageyama grabs the ground cloth and tosses it into the area I just cleared. “Hey! Don’t throw stuff!” I pick up the cloth off the ground. In response he tosses the tent poles in my direction and smirks. I stick my tongue out at him and spread the ground cloth onto the clear patch of land. As I turn to tell Kageyama to give me the tent frame, it hits me in the face. “You’re welcome,” he teases.   
“You could at least help me put it up instead of just throwing things at me!” I snap.  
“It looks like you’re handling it just fine.”  
“C’mon dude, help me.”  
When he doesn’t respond I pick up a pinecone and throw it at the back of his head. Upon impact, he glares at me. “Fine! I’ll help,” Kageyama stomps over to me and picks up one of the poles. He sets up the tent clumsily, the whole time cursing under his breath. I grab the pegs off the ground and connect them to the tent. Kageyama gestures for me to give him the pegs. I shake my head, “I’m doing it.”   
He scowls, “Give them to me.”  
“No!”  
“Give me them you idiot!”  
“Never!”  
That’s when he lunges at me, knocking me to the ground. Underneath me I hear a ‘crack’. “Oh crap!” Kageyama looks down at me, “What just broke!?”  
“It wasn’t me!” I say defensively. We both jump up and look at the mess we made. There was our tent, crumpled up into itself with poles sticking out everywhere.   
“We ruined it!” I whine.  
“It was your fault dumbass!” Kageyama yells.  
“It was not!”  
“Well what are we gonna do now? They won’t give us another tent. Thanks to you we have to sleep on the ground.” He frowns at me and kicks the broken tent off of the ground cloth. Why is he blaming me? He’s the one who tackled me! I sulk over to the fire and see the water is boiling. Kageyama grabs the instant noodle cups and sits down next to the fire. I snatch one of the cups from him to make sure he doesn’t steal my dinner. We pour the water into of cups and wait. Kageyama wolfs down his in less than a minute. The rest of the time it takes me to finish mine, he is silent. He just messes with his shoelaces looking bored. Once I finish my cup I get up to throw it away. Suddenly Kageyama sticks out his foot, causing me to trip. My other foot knocks over the pot of water onto the fire. It sputters out, only leaving a few sparks. “Kageyama!” I shout.   
“What? We can just start another one,” he says.  
“No we can’t! The wood’s all wet!”  
“Whatever it’s your fault!”  
“You’re the one who tripped me!”   
Kageyama clicks his tongue at me before turning around. He walks over to his bag and pulls out a fresh pair of clothes. “You’re going to sleep already?” I stare at him puzzled.   
“Yeah stupid it’s getting dark,” He takes off his shirt. I look at the sky and he’s right it is dark.   
“Whatever,” I mutter and start to change.  
We both get dressed and then lay out our sleeping bags. Kageyama turns on the lantern and sets it between us. He keeps looking at me but won’t say anything. It kinda creeps me out. I crawl into my sleeping bag and stare up at the sky. Beside me Kageyama lays on top of his and rests his hands under his head. A strong breeze blows over us making me shiver. “Kageyama I’m cold,” no response.  
I try again, “It sure is cold tonight.” Nothing.  
“I wonder what everyone else is doing right now.” He doesn’t say anything. I decide to give up.   
Both of us lay there for what feels like an eternity. I watch the clouds float through the almost black sky. Around us crickets chirp loudly. Suddenly Kageyama switches on the lantern, “Hinata?”  
“Yeah?” I turn to face him.  
“Do you think anyone’s at the lake right now?”  
“I doubt it. Why?”   
“I want to go swimming again.”  
“Okay.”  
We grab the lantern and quietly make our way to the lake. It’s completely empty. Kageyama sets the lantern down on the shore and removes his shirt. I do the same and follow him into the water. He wades out into the deep part while I sit in the shallow area. I watch Kageyama float on his back, the light of the moon making his skin glow. Everything around us is quiet and still, the only motion is the ripples in the water. As I stare up at the sky I hear him moving towards me. He stands in front of me and offers his hand. Tentatively I take it and he gently pulls me into the water. We tread water facing each other.   
Kageyama stares into my eyes. I feel a hand on my side. It slides around onto my back and pulls me close to him. His other hand touches my cheek softly. My stomach does a backflip. Kageyama says my name and I nod at him. He places his hand under my chin and tips my head up. Our lips meet and I can feel myself melt in his arms. My hands tangle themselves in his wet hair and I moan against his mouth. He kisses me harder. I pull up my legs and wrap them around his waist. Kageyama sucks on my bottom lip and then moves to neck. Each touch sends a chill through my entire body. As he kisses my neck I burry my face into his hair to keep quiet. I can feel his hands trailing up and down my back. He stops for a moment and takes me over to the edge of the lake. I lay down on the wet soil and he kisses me again. He breaks the kiss and touches my cheek, “If we stay out here any longer I’m going to freeze to death.”  
I nod and stand up. He grabs my hand, squeezing it. We pick up the lantern and walk back to our campsite. After we change out our wet clothes Kageyama takes my hand and leads me to his sleeping bag. “It’ll be warmer this way,” he unzips it and I climb in. He turns off the lantern then lays down next to me. After zipping the sleeping bag back up, he wraps his arms around me. Pulling me close he whispers, “Sweet dreams.” I kiss his cheek and rest my head on his chest. Together we fall asleep to the sound of the forest.


	2. I'm Not Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night at Hinata's house!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so to be honest I really struggled to get inspired so this one is really short. I'm really sorry about it but Ill try to post a longer chapter next time. If you have any ideas for a one shot pls comment or message me~

“Are you sure you want to watch this? I’ve seen it before, I don’t think you’ll like it,” Kageyama plucked the dvd case out of Hinata’s hand.  
“What you’re you saying I can’t handle it?” He raised an eyebrow.  
“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Kageyama smirked.  
“We’re watching it!” Hinata jumped up and grabbed the movie back from Kageyama. He bounced over to the TV and set up the dvd. “Go make the popcorn! Hurry!” Hinata said urgently.  
“Calm down you spaz, I’m on it,” Kageyama shuffled to the kitchen, his pajama pants dragging on the floor. Out in the other room he could hear Hinata jumping around. The microwave beeped at him and Kageyama looked for a big bowl. He had to search for a bit due to the fact that it was Hinata’s house and he didn’t know where they kept everything. It was just the two of them there tonight, Hinata’s mom and sister were visiting a relative. Staying the night alone with his boyfriend actually made him a bit nervous. He was actually surprised that Hinata’s mom let him stay over without an adult. Kageyama had to do a lot of convincing to get his parents to let him go but it was all worth it. 

He eventually found the bowl and poured the popcorn in. M&Ms were also added to the bowl, just the way Hinata liked it. Kageyama made his way back into the living room where Hinata was excitedly waiting. “Finally! That took forever!,” Hinata whined.  
“Don’t complain. At least I actually made it,” he flopped down on the couch next to the redhead. HInata snuggled up next to him and started eating from the bowl. Kageyama pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around the two of them. The movie started and Hinata smiled. He watched as Tina is chased around a boiler room by someone. When Tina was grabbed Hinata jumped. Next to him Kageyama chuckled and Hinata glared at him. They both kept eating and watching.  
Hinata put his head on Kageyama’s shoulder and ate more popcorn. When Rod showed up and took Tina to bed Hinata’s face went bright red. He stared down at his hands to avoid watching. The movie went on. At every scary part Hinata would bury his head into Kageyama’s shoulder. Eventually Kageyama put his arm around Hinata and kissed his nose.  
After about an hour Hinata was shaking. Kageyama decided to turn off the movie. “I...I’m not scared! It’s fine!” Hinata protested.  
Kageyama shook his head, “No I’m turning it off. You’re too freaked out.”

“C’mon!” 

“No. Pick some other movie.” 

Hinata pouted and got off the couch. He walked over to the bookshelf that held the movies. Most of the movies were for Natsu so they didn’t have much to choose from. After searching for a while Hinata decides on High School Musical. “You have to sing the duets with me,” he told Kageyama. 

“Fine,” Kageyama mumbles.  
They both sit back down on the couch, Hinata’s legs draped over Kageyama’s lap. The movie started with the first song which the two sang together. Kageyama somehow ended up singing Gabriella’s part. Next to him Hinata was belting out Troy’s part at the top of his lungs. When the song ended Kageyama asked, “Why am I Gabriella?” 

Hinata shrugged, “Maybe because I’m a better singer than you.”

“Oh really?,” Kageyama smirked. He leaned over and tickled Hinata’s stomach. The shorter boy shrieked and laughed, but fought back. When Kageyama stopped tickling Hinata he said, “I’ll be Gabriella as long as I can be Sharpay.”

“Deal,” Hinata giggled. When Get’cha Head In The Game started, they both sang loudly. They kept singing and laughing. During the romantic duet both of them sang softly to each other. At the end of the song Kageyama pulled Hinata close and kissed him. Hinata kissed back smiling.


End file.
